


Indulge Me

by MoM0



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Cannibalism, Established Relationship, Felching, Kuroneki | Black-haired Kaneki, M/M, Mean Kaneki, Riding, Rimming, Shironeki | White-haired Kaneki, pretty much just smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-10 06:55:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4381757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoM0/pseuds/MoM0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Excerpt: “Please, Kaneki kun. Have mercy, please give me more.” the ghoul sobbed. Kaneki thought he looked positively delectable as a writhing mess on his bed. He couldn’t help but crook his fingers just so to scrape the gourmet’s bundle nerves. Tsukiyama let out a lewd moan and a few more tears escaped.</p><p>Was a one-shot. now going to be lots of one-shots</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A collection of shuuneki

“Don’t stain my sheets, Tsukiyama san.”

 

The half-ghoul smirked at the wrecked expression shown on the gourmet’s face. Kaneki had three fingers deep in the twitching hole. Tsukiyama was on his knees with his face pressed down to the bed, tears leaking out the corner of his eyes; such a pretty picture he made.

 

“Please, Kaneki kun. Have mercy, please give me more.” the ghoul sobbed. Kaneki thought he looked positively delectable as a writhing mess on his bed. He couldn’t help but crook his fingers _just so_ to scrape the gourmet’s bundle nerves. Tsukiyama let out a lewd moan and a few more tears escaped. Tsukiyama’s erection twitched against air, aching for friction and desperate to cum. Kaneki kept his pace up and continued to relentlessly thrust his fingers into the moist tight cavern ignoring the bobbing cock below.

 

“Tsukiyama san, aren’t you enjoying yourself?” the ghoul smirked down at his lover’s tortured gaze.He looked back up at Kaneki from the bed and pleaded with his eyes. Kaneki bent down and nibbled his ear while his other hand when to abuse a nipple. “Your hole is sucking me in so tightly, I wouldn’t want to take away what it so dearly wants.” Kaneki punctuated his statement with a firm jab to the prostate. Tsukiyama was a mess, pushing his ass back on the half-ghoul’s fingers while also pushing his chest into those cruel fingers. The sharp pain in his nipples had shudders racking the gourmet’s body. Kaneki’s perfectly relaxed breathing was in complete contrast to Tsukiyama’s panting and moaning.

 

“Please, please, please,” Tsukiyama begged, “I need your cock, Kaneki kun. Put it in, I’m ready now, _mon amour_.” Kaneki was caught in a desperate kiss when Tsukiyama turned his head to the side and caught his mouth. It was a battle of teeth and tongue which Kaneki quickly won. The white-haired male battered the other’s mouth, licking up the blood from the small wounds he made with his bites. Kaneki twisted his fingers in the other’s hole and Tsukiyama let out shameless moan which was quickly eaten up by his lover.

 

Kaneki bit the other’s lip before placing a little peck on the mouth left hanging open. “Oh Tsukiyama san, I can’t help myself when you beg so pretty. Is your slutty hole ready for me?” Kaneki’s hand scraped down Tsukiyama’s side on the way to his own member. He stroked himself while having a good look at the pink, quivering mess stretched around his fingers. Tsukiyama grew impatient merely watching Kaneki gaze at his hole. He was stroking his cock which should already be in him as far as Tsukiyama was concerned. The purple haired ghoul pouted up at the male, still squirming on his knees “ _Kaneki kun,_ please. I do not wish to wait any longer.” The ghoul couldn’t help but rock back onto the fingers that had slowly come to still in his hole.

 

Kaneki watched his lover start rocking onto his fingers when he stopped his thrusting and his breathing hitched at the sight. The gourmet’s moaning and twitching asshole was a wonderful experience and Kaneki couldn’t help but stroke his cock a little bit faster.

 

“Oh Shuu, beg me a little more and I’ll consider fucking you into the mattress okay?” Tsukiyama whimpered at having to wait a bit longer but needed more than Kaneki’s fingers, as lovely as they were.

 

“Please Kaneki, my hole feels so empty without your cock. I need it. _Kaneki kun, Je t'en supplie.”_ At this point he reached back and pulled apart his ass to give the half-ghoul a tempting view of the fingers sinking into his ass, “I’m going to go crazy if you don't fuck me, please, please, please…” Tsukiyama’s begging quickly devolved into an incoherent mess of _please_ and _Kaneki_ while he fucked himself back and forth on the fingers still inside of him. Kaneki felt generous after toying with his gourmet for so long; he yanked his hand away from the tight heat which clenched around the sudden emptiness. Tsyukiyama whined at the loss but was soon flipped onto his back. The ghoul’s hole was left a swollen gaping mess, just the way Kaneki liked it. Kaneki pulled the other’s legs up over his shoulders and lined up his cock at Tsukiyama’s opening.

 

The gourmet felt Kaneki’s head kiss his hole and moaned wantonly. With deliberate slowness, Kaneki pressed in one long thrust all the way to the hilt. The sweet tightness clung to Kaneki’s member deliciously. Looking down, Kaneki was mesmerised by the sight. His precious Shuu had an arm thrown over his eyesand was biting his lip while he adjusted to the sudden girth his hole had encountered. His pretty pink nipples had pebbled nicely and his delicate white skin was covered in a light sheen of sweat. He looked so perfect and delicious; Kaneki wanted to _wreck him_.

 

In a moment of affection, Kaneki kissed the ankle to his left which caused the one below him to look up. Kaneki’s kakugan had appeared signalling his ghoulish side was present. Kaneki circled his hips while deep inside and Tsukiyama couldn’t help but moan when the little bundle of nerves was brushed. With that, Kaneki pulled back to the tip and thrust in _hard._

 

_“_ Oh, Kaneki kun. _Ah,_ please go hard- _oh_ harder. You’re so deep, _mon amour._ ” Tsukiyama groaned out. The incessant slapping of skin soon filled the room accompanied by Tsukiyama’s whimpering and Kaneki’s occasional grunt. Kaneki reached down between and grasped the other’s member. Matching his rhythm, the half-ghoul stroked the erection roughly with the odd flick of the wrist at the head. The moans and whimpers from Tsukiyama were getting to Kaneki; combined with the tight heat around him, Kaneki was ready to blow. Kaneki lent down and licked the tears running from the ghoul’s eyes “So sweet, Tsukiyama san.”

 

The half-ghoul skimmed his nose towards the gourmet’s neck and inhaled deeply. He salivated at the thought of sinking his teeth into the flesh and pressed his mouth to the vulnerable throat. The purple haired ghoul stilled at the presence of teeth near a vulnerable area. Kaneki’s hand left the throbbing erection to scrape its way back to the tortured nipples. Black fingernails pinched and twisted the sensitive buds while his teeth brushed against the smooth throat. The ghoul squirmed from the attention. The pummelling of Tsukiyama’s prostate made it hard to concentrate on anything aside from pleasure. But those teeth…

 

“Ahem, Kan- _ah_ Kaneki kun?” Tsukiyama tried to distract the other from the focus on his neck but the half-ghoul only nuzzled deeper into the throat. Kaneki’s hips slowed as he became more focused on the morsel before him. Rolling his hips deep in Tsukiyma, Kaneki mumbled into the other’s neck “I’m feeling a little hungry, Shuu…”. Another deep inhale. “…indulge me a little, yeah?”. Tsukiyama gulped in trepidation. Every brush of his prostate had shivers wracking his body and he just wanted to come. Kaneki had been cruel and their playtime was truly driving the gourmet mad. Kaneki pulled back to look his lover in the eyes.

 

“I’ll pound you into the mattress if I get a bite; you’re poor slutty hole won’t be able to close for _days._ Tsukiyama san just give me a little nibble, okay?” Kaneki lent down and kissed his lover thoroughly. His tongue slid over his lovers teeth but returned to play with the tongue. Pulling back with a parting bite to Tsukiyama’s top lip, Kaneki resumed his rough thrusting. Thrown off guard by the Kaneki’s change of pace, the gourmet’s swollen lips opened in a gasp of surprise. Kaneki’s hands were braced around his lover’s head as his cock slid in and out of his entrance.

 

“Oh, Kaneki kun. _Mmmm_ more. I’m going to cum soon. _Oh,_ Kaneki I’m gonna cum!” Tsukiyama’s face was flushed due to his imminent release. He reached down to aid his neglected cock. Tsukiyama had been on edge for so long the head had turned purple. Before he could get one stroke in Kaneki had pinned his hand above his head. 

 

“What about me, Shuu? You can’t go enjoying yourself without me now. You help me and I’ll help you, doesn’t that sound fair?” Tsukiyama whined at being denied once more. He was ready to burst and Kaneki had no mercy. Kaneki smirked at the look of hopelessness on the ghoul’s face. Kaneki wouldn’t usually ask permission but Tsukiyama facing this compromise was adorable. Kaneki knew that the ghoul found pleasure in pain but didn’t necessarily want to be eaten. 

 

“Okay, _cherí._ But please try to be gentle with me…” with permission given, Kaneki aimed for his lover’s prostate as reward. The gourmet’s moans returned with a passion at the thorough fucking his hole was getting. Kaneki gave the ghoul a harsh kiss to the mouth before peppering some more down his face. The kisses ran down the length of his neck until Kaneki settled on the spot where neck meets shoulder. The kisses soon turned to little sucks which were soon replaced with soft bites. Tsukiyama felt a hand grasp his leaking member and moaned in relief. Kaneki stroked Tsukiyama’s erection until pre-cum was constantly flowing out. At that moment he bit into the flesh and felt the gourmet cum around him. 

 

“ _Kaneki kun, ahhh._ I’m coming, oh yes Kaneki!” cum flew out from between them and splattered all over their chests. Kaneki continued to fuck him through his orgasm, the twitching hole provided _perfect_ stimulation. The tight clenching of the ghoul’s walls paired with the flavor of pure Tsukiyama had Kaneki releasing deep in his lover’s body. Gulping down the mouthful of flesh, the half-ghoul slowly rocked his hips as he finished cumming. After half collapsing, Kaneki cleaned up the blood leaking from the fresh wound with his tongue. The gourmet wrapped his arms around his beloved Kaneki, enjoying the closeness. 

 

“Mmmm, thank you for the meal Tsukiyama san.” Kaneki uttered as he slipped out of the warm body. He moved to the side of the bed where he fetched the towel that was present for this exact reason. He wiped down his own body before moving to clean Tsukiyama’s exhausted form. Tsukiyama’s limp member still had a few drops of cum clinging to the head. “Such a pretty cock, Shuu…” he murmured as he wiped away the remnants of the ghoul’s release. He pushed open his lover’s strong thighs to get a good look at the gaping hole now filled with his seed. “…you’re ass is much nicer though.” 

 

Leaning back over to the side table he picked out a medium sized butt-plug. Kaneki pushed in the cum that had escaped then gently inserted the plug to lock in his seed. The gourmet sighed as he felt it slide in completely and wiggled to get used to the feel.

 

“You can stay full and stretched for me until later. I’m not done with you just yet.” Kaneki leant down and gave him a quick kiss before laying down behind and pulling the ghoul close.

 

“You read my mind, _mon amour._ ”

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bottom Kaneki, Top Tsukiyama. More cannibalism, I don't know why I can't stop.

Kaneki was flushed with embarrassment. He had never done anything like this before. Not with any girl and _certainly_ not with any boy. He sat awkwardly on Tsukiyama’s bed, bright red satin covers with purple lace. How audacious. Their second coffee date had gone remarkably well. After Kaneki almost became dinner for the gourmet’s followers, he was understandably wary to be with the purple haired ghoul. However Tsukiyama had gotten on his knees and begged Kaneki for forgiveness. Kaneki was too kind and too awkward to deny him and they patched up their friendship with another outing. 

 

Their outing had started out innocently enough but Tsukiyama would occasionally brush against Kaneki’s hand or make blatant sexual innuendos. It was all rather startling for Kaneki. No one had shown him that kind of attention except for Rize and it had all been a ploy. Was this a ploy too? No matter, Kaneki had accepted the gourmet’s offer to come over and here they were.

 

Kaneki fidgeted with his hands and focused on getting minuscule pieces of dirt out from under his finger nails. The half-ghoul’s ears picked up on footsteps and he looked up to see Tsukiyama standing at the doorway.

 

“You look quite _dolce_ , Kaneki kun.” The tips of Kaneki’s ears heated with the praise. 

 

“Uhm, what did you have planned Tsukiyama san?” Tsukiyama smiled with a little too much teeth and locked the bedroom door behind him. Kaneki looked like the perfect treat, perched on his bed, delicate as any flower. Tsukiyama took measured steps towards his prize on the bed.

 

“Oh Kaneki kun, I have _so much_ planned for tonight.” The predatory gaze rang alarm bells for Kaneki. _This was most definitely a ploy._ Kaneki rushed to get up and make a dash for it. Unfortunately for him, Tsukiyama intercepted this attempt and pushed him down on the bed. Kaneki thrashed underneath the ghoul, completely helpless. The prey in the predator’s claws. 

Panic began to bury itself within Kaneki. He opened his mouth to scream but was shocked when lips were pressed to his own.

 

Tsukiyama battered Kaneki’s mouth with his own and the surprised moan was quickly swallowed. The flavour was superb, just as Tsukiyama had expected. He moaned into Kaneki’s mouth and became even more passionate. His tongue infiltrated Kaneki’s mouth and made sure to taste every inch. Tsukiyama felt himself grow hard with the incomparable flavour that was _Kaneki_. The half-ghoul remained in shock, completely unprepared for this turn of events. A hand went up to gently remove the white eyepatch and Tsukiyama gently traced the newly exposed flesh with a thumb.

 

“Kaneki kun, your flavour is so delicate, so complex, so _très magnifique!_ Your kind nature, adorable humility and your shy personality; so many layers to you Kaneki and I wish to know them all. I could taste you for days. Please Kaneki kun, allow me to bask in you?” 

 

“Oh, uhm…” Kaneki felt quite unsure with this development. He wasn’t quite so accepting of the gourmet to let himself be eaten. That kiss though was the best he had ever experienced, not that there had been much experience…

 

“I promise not to hurt you…unless you ask for it.” The wink at the end was sinful and Kaneki blushed at the thought of _asking_ to be hurt. Kaneki was eager to continue from before. Tsukiyama was smart, kind and _very_ attractive. The fact that he had an interest in eating Kaneki was a minor thing which could be overlooked. Kaneki liked Tsukiyama and Tsukiyama liked Kaneki, there was nothing wrong with using their bodies to show that, was there?

 

Kaneki nodded minutely and the gourmet advanced now that consent was given. To be fair Tsukiyama would have continued, regardless of consent. Kaneki’s mouth tasted so much sweeter when he was welcome inside. They kissed urgently, their desire slowly mounting. Tsukiyama needed _more._ With a parting nip to Kaneki’s tongue, the purple haired ghoul kissed and sucked his way down the proffered neck. Kaneki gasped and moaned unused to all these new sensations. Tsukiyama efficiently undid all the buttons that hindered his access to more skin. Once Kaneki’s top had been undone it was roughly shoved down his arms and thrown to the side. 

 

Kaneki looked utterly remarkable. Face flushed with arousal, his dark fringe concealing part of that innocent face, the pale lean body. Everything looked perfectly edible to Tsukiyama. The purple haired ghoul lent down to give his rough affection to those pale pink buds. Teeth and tongue played with the small bits of flesh until they were swollen and bright red. Kaneki felt the pleasure-pain spike throughout his body and he writhed under the gourmet.

 

“ _Ah,_ Tsukiyama san. Please, _please, oh!”_ Kaneki begged but he didn’t know what he was begging for. These physical sensations were new and different and oh so pleasurable. He had no idea what to do with himself. One of the half-ghouls hands went to fist Tsukiyama’s hair, the other went to clench the satin below him. Tsukiyama couldn’t stop playing with the little buds. They were getting so swollen now, _so mignon._ Once Tsukiyama deemed them red enough, he moved his biting kisses down the chest. He stopped to swirl his tongue in the half-ghoul’s navel who gasped in response. The purple haired ghoul quickly disposed of Kaneki’s pants and underwear. Kaneki laid completely exposed beneath him, squirming under Tsukiyama’s hungry gaze.

 

Tsukiyama licked his lips at the delicious sight before him. He ran his hands from the half-ghoul’s swollen nipples, down his ribs, over the prominent hip bones and the lean thighs to rest on each knee. Tsukiyama quickly grabbed underneath those knees and pushed them back towards Kaneki’s face. The innocent half-ghoul yelped in response, startled and embarrassed about his new position. His knees were pushed toward his chest and he could _feel air_ where he shouldn’t. Kaneki felt his face heat up; Tsukiyama could see _everything_. Indeed he could. From Tsukiyama’s vantage point and the hold he had on his legs, Kaneki’s tiny unused pucker was available for his viewing pleasure.

 

“Kaneki kun, would you do me the favour of holding your legs for me?” Kaneki bit his lip and nodded. He hesitantly moved his hands to wear Tsukiyama’s were and held his own legs against his chest. Tsukiyama sat back and hummed in satisfaction. He dragged his fingertips down the back of Kaneki’s thighs and watched the goosebumps appear moments later. He lent in close to Kaneki’s rim and inhaled deeply.

 

“What an aroma… I wonder what ambrosia lies within?” Kaneki was confused at this and it showed on his innocent face. Tsukiyama smiled at the adorable expression.

 

“Tsu-tsukiyama san, what do you mean?” The gourmet’s simple smile widened into another toothy grin. He’ll understand soon. Tsukiyama placed a hand on each round globe before him and _spread_. Leaning forward, Tsukiyama placed a wet kiss on the centre of Kaneki’s entrance. Kaneki gasped at the wet sensation and squirmed on the bed. Little Kaneki was so inexperienced, he had no idea how to deal with what he was feeling. Tsukiyama gave the tiny hole firm swipes with his tongue. Kaneki tasted good, not that it came to a surprise to the ghoul. Tsukiyama dug his tongue into the hole before him and twisted it around. Kaneki shouted as the wet tongue was pushed in. The muscle twitched around the wet intrusion. The half-ghoul wanted more; he whined and squirmed around the tongue inside him. Tsukiyama continued to eat Kaneki out with gusto. 

 

Kaneki mewled beneath the older ghoul’s ministrations. The half-ghoul pulled back his legs to get a look at what the gourmet was doing. The purple hair was all that could be seen from between his legs, nuzzling into a place that felt so _good._ Tsukiyama pulled back his tongue to nip at the meatier flesh of Kaneki’s ass. It was so tempting to just take a bite out but Tsukiyama refrained from doing so. He didn’t want to frighten away his little Kaneki.

 

The gourmet’s chin was covered in his own drool from his enthusiastic rimming and he wiped it away with the back of his hand. _Delicious._ The bedside table was opened and Tsukiyama fetched a bottle of lube. Kaneki kept himself presented and open for the other ghoul and waited patiently for guidance.

 

“Oh _mon amour,_ you look so lovely right now. I wonder how _magnifique_ you’ll look all opened up and forced wide on my cock, hmm?” The smaller ghoul moaned out loud and his hole twitched at the concept. He spread his legs invitingly and he whined for more contact.

 

“Please Tsukiyama san.” Kaneki had no idea whathe was begging for, he just needed _more_.

 

“As you wish.” Tsukiyama slicked up three fingers before pressing the index to Kaneki’s entrance. The half-ghoul moaned and tried to push himself onto the finger but Tsukiyama easily held him back with his free hand. He slowly inserted the finger until it was up to the last knuckle. The tight heat around him the gourmet was more than eager to fit more in. The lone finger was wiggled around and thrust a few times inside the warm body. Kaneki gasped in surprise. This was different then before. Not a soft tongue but a substantial and solid finger. There wasn’t much time to get used to the one before the next was shoved in beside it. A lewd moan came from Kaneki from the stretch and he clenched his eyes shut to take in the feeling. Tsukiyama felt much too cramped in his pants. The smaller ghoul was such a pretty sight to see, he would look even better spread over his cock. The pink hole easily accommodated the two fingers and Tsukiyama took it upon himself to scissor them open so the little entrance could stretch more.

 

“Tsukiyama san, I’m ready. Please, _please_ come and fuck me now.” Tsukiyama _tsked_ at the other’s impatience; he wasn’t supposed to beg this early. 

 

“Come now, Kaneki kun. I just want you to be perfectly stretched out for me, you need to _fit_ on my cock after all.” The gourmet’s words had the younger moaning on the bed and Kaneki’s own dick twitched at the thought of Tsukiyama’s size. The purple-haired ghoul squeezed in the third finger, poor Kaneki whined in discomfort. Tsukiyama took pity and searched around for that little nub that would help him forget about discomfort. His fingers brushed against it and Kaneki jolted against his hand and mewled. So, Tsukiyama did it again and again and again until Kaneki was a writhing mess. The half-ghoul’s dick was twitching against his belly and the tip was a bright red. He looked tortured as tears ran down his face and his desperate pleas filled the room. When Tsukiyama deemed him ready, he slowly had his fingers withdrawn. The hungry hole clenched as they left and was left gaping slightly once they were gone. 

 

The gourmet sighed dreamily at Kaneki’s perfection and undressed himself quickly. Soon all his clothes were on the floor and he too was naked. Kaneki couldn’t stop staring at the other’s member, it was _huge_. He hoped he was prepped enough to take it, Kaneki started to doubt whether he could. It stood a good 9 inches away from his body, its fatness too looked threatening. Tsukiyama’s kagune wasn’t the only weapon of his body. Kaneki let go of his knees and went to close his legs but Tsukiyama yanked them apart again.

 

“You can’t change your mind now, Kaneki kun. You’ve got me all worked up. You have to take responsibility, _mon amour_.” He took hold of each of Kaneki’s legs and forcefully pulled them around his waist. The half-ghoul got the idea and held his legs in place around the older ghoul. Arms went around the gourmet’s neck and he was gently brought down for a kiss. Tsukiyama indulged the younger and kissed him tenderly. The kiss slowly began to mount with urgency. Soon they were biting and sucking at each other ravenously. Tsukiyama pulled away with a gasp and Kaneki flopped back onto the bed in a panting mess.

 

“Okay Tsukiyama san.” The gourmet was ready to burst, hopefully he could hold out. With one hand he grasped his member and with the other he pushed away one cheek. Kaneki’s hole was still pink and a little swollen from his earlier efforts and it looked perfectly fuckable. Tsukiyama directed the head of his cock to that sweet little opening and pushed. Kaneki moaned at the intense pressure at his entrance. _It wasn’t gonna fit!_ A firm thrust had the bulbous head popping in and Kaneki shouted. The sudden presence in his hole had him squirming around on the end of Tsukiyama’s dick. Slowly, the purple haired ghoul fed Kaneki’s hungry hole his dick. Inch by inch, the member forced its way.

 

“ _Ah, Tsukiyama san!_ You’re so, _oh_ , big. You’re gonna split me in two! It can’t fit, take it out!” Kaneki felt stretched to the limit. Even as he said this, his hole sucked in the member greedily. Surely there was no way anymore could fit in. Tsukiyama’s cock continued it’s wet drag inwards and Kaneki groaned as he continued to be filled. Finally, the gourmet’s pelvis met the flesh of the half-ghoul’s ass. Kaneki let out a long whine and his eyes stung at the ever present feeling of being _full._

 

“And you said I couldn’t fit, hah! Mmmm, do you feel how deep I am?” Tsukiyama punctuated his question by circling his hips deep within. “Oh Kaneki kun. you’re so tight and you’re tiny hole keeps fluttering around me. It’s utterly _incroyable_.” The walls around Tsukiyama’s clenched around him, as if agreeing with the ghoul’s sentiment. Kaneki could indeed feel how deep he was. It felt like he had disappeared into his stomach. The half-ghoul appreciated the time it took to adjust and he soon felt safe enough to test out this new experience. He shifted against Tsukiyama and felt pleasurable tingles go through his body. A groan fell from Tsukiyama’s lips as he felt the other move just a fraction.

 

The gourmet was done waiting. He pulled back his hips and watched the way the pink flesh would cling to his fat cock. It looked utterly obscene with how wide Kaneki’s poor little entrance was stretched. However what was more indecent was the way Kaneki would moan and clench down on the member, already missing the fullness. Fulfilling the unworried request, Tsukiyama slammed back in to the hilt with a little a grunt.

 

“ _Oh_ , Tsukiyama san. More.” Feeling more than happy to oblige,the gourmet pulled back and pummelled into the hungry hole. Then again. And again. The sound of skin slapping skin filled the air as Kaneki was fucked forcefully. Little mewls and moans fell unbidden from the half-ghoul’s panting mouth. He couldn’t help it of course. The cock inside him was so long and thick, it bumped his prostate on nearly every thrust. Kaneki’s cock had a constant flow of pre-come leak from his tip and onto his belly. The pre-come was smeared between the two abdomens as Tsukiyama bent down to nuzzle the other’s neck. Kisses and bites were laid along the smooth line of Kaneki’s neck and shoulder. It was so tempting to just _bite_ into that vulnerable flesh. Unfortunately for Kaneki, Tsukiyama didn’t have that much self-control.

 

A sudden pain lanced through Kaneki. The gourmet had finally had a real taste of the half-ghoul. _It was a layering of complex flavours that balanced perfectly to create the ultimate palatable ambrosia!_ Tsukiyama’s hips stuttered before they powered into Kaneki even harder than before. Kaneki’s member had twitched at the pain but now it drooled with the battering his prostate was receiving. Pained moans drifted around them as Kaneki was devoured in every sense of the word. Kaneki made no attempt to move away but in fact tightened his legs around Tsukiyama and hugged him close. A hand came up to play with the half-ghoul’s nipple, the sensitive bud becoming swollen and red quickly. Tsukiyama’s other hand skimmed down the body to assist the leaking hard on, giving it firm pulls. The gourmet wasn’t selfish; Kaneki would too, fell euphoria.

 

So many new things were happening to the half-ghoul’s body. His balls tightened with the rush of sensations. His moans grew in pitch and volume. Tsukiyama could tell that Kaneki was going to release soon. He swallowed his bit of flesh and lapped at the wound. The gourmet focused on Kaneki, he slowed his thrusts and made sure the fat head would press into Kaneki’s prostate. One hand mercilessly pinched his nipple while the other sped its strokes. Tsukiyama pressed his mouth to Kaneki’s once more, positive he could taste his own blood there. The combination of all of this had Kaneki moaning into the blood laced mouth and coming in spurts between their bodies. Tsukiyama was soon tipped over the edge by the convulsing walls. He filled the other’s insides, so much so that it overflowed. With already little room in Kaneki’s hole, the release spilled around Tsukiyama’s cock and onto the satin below. 

 

Both were panting hard as they came down from the high that they were in. Tsukiyama pulled out with wet _schlick_ and collapsed besides Kaneki. After a moment of catching his breath he went up to fetch towel. Having cleaned up in the bathroom, Tsukiyama wiped Kaneki clean as much as he could before pressing a kiss to the half-ghoul’s damp forehead. The gourmet laid next to his lover and brushed his brown sweaty locks away from his face. He lovingly traced the delicate cheekbones and leaned in to give another kiss to those sweet lips. Kaneki responded in kind before pulling back.

 

“You bit me.” Kaneki pouted towards the other. He didn’t even ask to be hurt, he lied.

 

“ _Oui, mon amour._ And you were delicious.” Tsukiyama offered a now familiar toothy grin and laid his head against Kaneki’s shoulder. The half-ghoul rolled his eyes in turn but allowed Tsukiyama to cuddle him. That night, Kaneki dreamt of Tsukiyama eating him in _every_ way.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yummo, I chucked in a little plot.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uhm so felching happens..

Kaneki did like to enjoy Tsukiyama’s thick cock from time to time. He especially liked the times when he could drive Tsukiyama crazy and watch him fall apart, like now.

 

“ _Kaneki kun,_ please let me come.” Kaneki rose up and dropped back down hard. The stretch in his ass borderlined painful due to the ghoul’s size but it was so good. The ghoul in question had his hands cuffed to the head board with special handcuffs he nabbed from the CCG. Tsukiyama wasn’t going anywhere. 

 

Kaneki felt like being cruel today. He leant back and offered the ghoul a sublime view of the way his fat cock would sink into his hole. Kaneki was sure the stretch was obscene because it certainly felt that way. The gourmet moaned when he caught sight of where they were connected and his eyes stayed glued to that spot. The white-haired ghoul brought his hips up, then slammed them back down. He closed his eyes in satisfaction. Tsukiyama was so _big._ Like his own personal dildo. He swivelled his hips and felt the way the head would brush his prostate. Kaneki continued his riding, paying no mind to any of the gourmet’s pleas.

 

Kaneki could feel his need rising. His balls tightened and his stomach clenched. He rode the cock harder. The thickness stretched deliciously as he rose to his knees then dropped back down. He couldn’t help the little moans that were punched out of him overtime his prostate was nudged. Kaneki moved a hand down to grasp his member and matched his strokes with his fucking. With the added stimulation, Kaneki was about ready to burst.

 

“Okay Tsukiyama san. You can come in me now.” With permission given, the gourmet began thrusting up wildly. The rough thrusts knocked Kaneki off his rhythm but gave delicious friction. He sped up his strokes on himself and came in strips across Tsukiyama’s chest. The tight clenching of the glorious wet heat had Tsukiyama releasing deep within the half-ghoul on top of him.

 

“Oh _Ken!_ _Je t’aime,_ Kaneki kun.” Tsukiyama always got passionate when he was able to come inside Kaneki. The half-ghoul rolled his hips with Tsukiyama still deep inside. His hole felt the ghost of pleasure while Tsukiyama moaned loudly as his oversensitive dick was stimulated more.

 

“Oh Shuu. I’m all dirty now…” Kaneki brushed his sweaty white hair out of his eyes and looked down on the pathetic mess beneath him. “…could you clean me up?”

 

“Oui, Kaneki! Uncuff me and I’ll go run a lavender infused bubble bath and I’ll - “ So cute. Kaneki cut him off with a kiss to the lips. Tsukiyama responded eagerly, opening his mouth to greet a tongue. Kaneki kissed his lover thoroughly; nipping and sucking at his tongue, tastin his teeth and palette. He pulled back but returned to bite at Tsukiyama’s lip. The gourmet yelped and pulled away, his hurt expression made Kaneki feel warm inside.

 

“No, no, no, Tsukiyama san. I want you to clean me _now._ Can you do that for me?” The confused expression was too cute, Kaneki couldn’t wait for him to clue in.

 

“ _Mon amour,_ I’d do anything for you.”

 

“Good.” Kaneki climbed off of Tsukiyama’s soft dick and crawled over to Tsukiyama’s face. He let his ass hover over the other ghoul’s mouth and saw his eyes sparkle in realisation.

 

“ _Ah,_ Ken! I’d be honoured to clean you!” He pressed his face closer to the cheeks and gave an experimental lick to the loose hole. Tsukiyama’s own come dripped into his mouth and he revelled in the mixed flavour of Kaneki and himself. He craned his neck to force his tongue deeper into the warm crevice. If Kaneki hadn’t already come, this would have done the trick. The half-ghoul pressed his ass down onto Tsukiyama’s face. He could feel the way his lovers tongue would scoop into his hole in search of more come, it made his cock twitch and it started to fill again. The warm pleasurable sensation in his ass was driving him crazy. Tsukiyama moaned against the flesh and Kaneki felt it vibrate against his walls. Slowly, as if he couldn’t help himself, Kaneki began to rock against Tsukiyama’s tongue. He started panting as the muscle wiggled in impossibly deeper. Tsukiyama pulled back his face for air and Kaneki whined above him. _That was a beautiful sound._

 

“Kaneki kun, please uncuff me so I can clean you more efficiently.” Kaneki was eager to come again so he undid the lock mechanism in the cuffs and Tsukiyama’s wrists fell free. The purple haired ghoul immediately brought his arms up to wrap around Kaneki’s thighs. He pulled the ghoul’s ass flush against his face and thrust his tongue as deep as he could. Kaneki yelped at the sudden movement but soon melted into the sensations. The gourmet scooped out as much as he could. He certainly came a lot into his white-haired lover. Kaneki’s loose ass melted from Tsukiyama’s attention. The gourmet continued to thrust his tongue inside Kaneki’s warm and wet entrance, very much enjoying his chance to “clean” the half-ghoul. He removed his tongue to press firm licks to the wrinkled flesh on the outside. The broad strokes of the tongue had Kaneki squirming above. He was just about ready to come again.

 

“Tsukiyama san, fuck me with your tongue once more. _Now.”_ A shiver ran through Tsukiyama’s body at his demanding tone. He obliged the ghoul’s command and fucked his tongue into the twitching hole. It was truly amazing to have _the eye-patch ghoul_ squirming and moaning because of Tsukiyama’s ministrations. The gourmet felt brave enough to move one hand to Kaneki’s twitching member and grasped it in his warm palm. Kaneki jolted back against Tsukiyama’s face; pushing his ass further onto the lithe muscle. Fast, rough strokes were done in attempt to get Kaneki to come quickly. The friction on his cock combined with the wiggling wetness in his ass meant Kaneki couldn’t last very long. In no time he was coming again, more white stripes being added to Tsukiyama’s chest. Tsukiyama pulled back his head to give soft soothing swipes of his tongue. The hole in front of him quivered so Tsukiyama licked it once more.

 

Kaneki felt very much oversensitive now, swung a leg over Tsukiyama and laid down on the bed. He was still flushed from his orgasm but his breathing and heart rate were completely calm again. No one would be able to tell that he was a moaning writhing mess just before. But Tsukiyama knew that and he would be the _only_ one to know what that was like. Tsukiyama kissed the smooth cheek before going in for a longer one. Kaneki pushed the ghoul away before closing his eyes to bask in the after-glow.

 

“Tsukiyama san, clean up before you touch me. You’re disgusting.”

 

“Of course, Kaneki kun.” The purple haired ghoul’s bottom lip trembled with disappointment and rejection. Kaneki cracked open an eye to see the broken expression. He rolled his eyes before leaning over and pecking the sulking ghoul on the lips. He wiped his mouth as soon as he was done, that should be enough pity to tide the gourmet over. The ghoul in question was positively glowing after the little show of affection.

 

“Thank you, Ken.” Kaneki fell back onto the bed with a huff. 

 

“Don’t worry about it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short and disgustingly smutty

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it, LET ME KNOW. PLEASE AND THANKYOUUU
> 
> Hey - follow me on my fresh new tumblr account: closetblgal.tumblr.com


End file.
